


Astrosis

by AvatheBulldog



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Character Death, Manipulation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexism, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatheBulldog/pseuds/AvatheBulldog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Astrosis galaxy. A vast mass of swirling stars and planets, home to a thousand different worlds and communities of which would takes decades to traverse. These planets are home to a thousand species each, a thousand languages and a thousand worlds hidden away in a single speck of this universe. But of all of these miniature worlds, we will focus on one. The Griffon.</p>
<p>(Space AU because why the hell not. Going through some stuff at the moment but I'm going to try and get updates out as regularly as possible, enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunt Begins

The Astrosis galaxy. A vast mass of swirling stars and planets, home to a thousand different worlds and communities of which would takes decades to traverse. These planets are home to a thousand species each, a thousand languages and a thousand worlds hidden away in a single speck of this universe, and that’s only the planets. You forget to include the ships. Merchants, slavers, explorers, conquerors, and prisoners all traveling through the galaxy at lightyears of speed. But of all of these miniature worlds, we will focus on one. The Griffon.  
The spaceship is the size of a large warehouse, slightly scuffed from rough landing but the metal still has a certain amount of gleam to it’s body. Home-installed jet propellers keep it at a steady pace, pieced together rockets blasting energy into vast emptiness. It was currently rocketing between the planets Misthaven and Kelactis, twin forest spheres of endless green and condensation Misthaven however, was known for the grey fog that seemed to surround the planet all year round, shrouding the inhabitant in- well, mist. Kelactis was more jungle, warmer climate making way for more tropical creatures such as pixies. The Griffon was making its way in the middle, beams of energy quivering oddly as it moved. The captain was currently trying to figure out why..

 

“Lalna!” The technician glanced up from the hatch in the wall, pushing the pair of goggles father up his face. His blonde hair was messy and a small amount of sweat glistened on the man’s forehead.

“Uh, yes boss?” He said, fidgeting slightly as he looked up into his captain’s eyes. His nervousness was kind of understandable, seeing as Dave was not only taller than him but amazingly broad as well. The crew wasn’t exactly sure what he did in his free time, but it had to be something physical. What else could explain the muscles that had been present since each of them had arrived?

“How’s the engine going?” The captain raised an eyebrow as Lalna twitched.

“Ah, well, you see Dave, this really isn’t my area of expertise so um- I don’t really-“ The man stuttered, unsure of how to answer.

“How’s the engine going Lalna?” Kirin said lightly, lips curving in slight amusement. The blonde sighed and mopped his brow with the sleeve of his lab coat.

“To be honest, I have no fuckin’ clue.” The captain nodded, mutton chopped face twitching down slightly in concern.

“Hm, well I guess we’re gunna have to hire a mechanic then.” Lalna nodded dully, silently thanking the universe that he would be able to go back to the weapon room.

“Uh, I think it should be fine for a little while anyway.” He fidgeted again as Kirin contemplated the machine.

“Hm, yes. Well thank you for your help, you may go.” Lalna let out a breath of relief and set off, heading up the stairs towards the mess hall.

  
The halls were white and slightly dirty, floor scuffed from moving the cargo through halls. Lalna turned another corner as the electronics in the ceiling flickered to action. An image projected down to the floor, the purple hologram woman flickering into existence.

“Hello boss!”

“Lo’ Nano.” Lalna gave the AI a grin and continued walking. Nanobytes walked backwards, image flickering as Lalna’s elbow passed through her. The pixeled girl had been designed by him last year and was currently functioning as the computer database, even if she was slightly annoyed by the concept.

“Engine troubles hm? That sucks.” She grinned and blipped out as Lalna stepped into the doorway to the mess hall. The blonde sighed and came out the other end as Nano straightened her tank-top, one of the many small habits he had fit into her programming. He was glad she had appreciated the sweatpants seeing as baggy fabric was hard to code.

“Ya. Really hope Kirin gets that mechanic soon, I’m terrible at vehicles!” The blonde tucked his black gloves into the lab coat as he grabbed some fruit from the freezer box.

“Ah yes, only the nerdiest of science for the great Lalna Coffee!” Nano laughed. He pouted jokingly.

“Not true! I made all the guns on our gun-rack!”

“Ya, and nerded out over the chemicals involved after every one!” The projection shot back. Lalna grumbled in defeat and sat down by one of the ship windows.

“Status report?” He asked casually glancing out the window at the mist covered planet. Nano grumbled but scrawled through her info anyway. The door to the hall swung open, revealing The Griffon’s armed battalion of 3, all laughing at some unheard joke. Smiffy had his arm around Trott, leaving a slight dampness to the Walrott’s clothes. The man was made entirely of gelatinous slime arising from the planet Flamehearth, making him quite competent as armed muscle seeing as he could regrow entire limbs without pain. The shorter of the two was quite different, being a Walrott from the planet Eriko. Tusk-fanged and feisty he was trained in the art of fist-fighting and could knock out an alien twice his size. Both were well paired with Ross Hornby, a lycanthropic human who had joined the ship along with Lalna. It was relatively obvious what he could manage in a fight. Following them was the ship’s hunter. Lalna sniffed. _Pretentious Asshole._

“11 lifeforms on board, 3 thrusters running at 3rd power, no imminent destination and engine at just bellow average conditions.” Lalna turned back the woman as she brushed the long side of her hair behind her ear.

“Seems about fine.” He shrugged. She grunted in acknowledgeable as the speakers in the ceiling crackled to life.

“Ridge report to my office please.” Kirin’s voice sounded through the ship as the 4th figure stood up from where they had settled. Ridge was the ship’s cargo hunter and probably the best they had ever had, which the man insisted on reminding everyone almost daily. No one was really quite sure if he was human and to be honest, they really weren’t sure if they wanted to find out. The auburn haired man huffed slightly and made his way back out of the room.

  
The buttoned coat ruffled behind him as Ridge made his way towards the captain’s quarters, hand resting on his gun. You never could be to careful. The electric door slid open and there sat Kirin, twirling a pen in his huge fingers. The blue eyes lightened on Ridge’s figure as he stepped inside.

“Hello Davey, did you need something?” The auburn haired man smirked as he flopped into the seat. Kirin smiled lightly, an annoyed gleam in his eyes.

“Only the usual Ridge, engine acting up and Lalna can’t fix it.” He said pleasantly as Ridge rested his elbows on the edge of the desk.

“Ask Nano to search for mechanics.” Ridge hummed picking at a fingernail.

“Can you hunt in the jungle?”

“I can hunt anywhere Kirin Davey, don’t you worry about me.” Ridge flashed him a smile. The captain raised an eyebrow.

“Alright then. Nanobytes!” Kirin called to the room aloud. The projected woman materialized next to them.

“Yessir’? She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Search the nearest villages for mechanics.” Ridge commanded.

“Umm 32 sir.” She replied after a moment looking back at them. The purple girl leaned on one foot, slightly annoyed by the interruption of her ‘lunch’.

“Good. Which is closest?” Kirin said, taking over as Ridge moved to speak.

“Misthaven, Chaosville. A day’s journey from possible landing site, 2 mechanics are currently available. Both Lumians, Xephos Brindley and William Strife.” She waited for commands, shifting her wight. Ridge hummed.

“Possible cargo?”

“Also a day’s journey from the landing site.” Kirin looked over at Ridge who nodded in approval.

“Good. Well, all seems to be in order, set a course for Misthaven and try not to fry the engine to much. I’m sure our new mechanic would appreciate that.” Kirin smiled as she murmured something under her breath, skimming through her databanks and beginning the short turn towards the planet. She paused and glanced at them.

“Anything else?”

“Hm yes actually. Tell Lalna to ready the wristwatches and any necessary appliances we may need for travel.” Kirin hummed. Ridge spoke up.

“Oh and get someone to get a hold of Littlewood, your gunna need him for this.” Ridge grinned as the AI grumbled under her breath. “And try smiling a bit more, your prettier that way!” The man cackled as she disappeared. Kirin shook his head slightly before picking up the mic at the edge of the desk.

“Attention crew members. New mission undergo and we are heading towards Misthaven. I repeat; There is a new mission and we are heading towards Misthaven. Alsmiffy, Trottimus, Ross, Lalna, Toby and Littlewood please be prepared for sendoff.” Kirin placed the mic bark in it’s place and leaned in his seat. The captain closed his eyes.

“Hey boss.”

“Yes Ridge?” He opened one eye. Ridge was grinning.

“How long do you think this’ll take per say?” The hunter stood up.

“What? To land? I’d say maybe 6 hours.” He hummed. Ridge’s smile widened, Kirin’s gaze trained on him as he slowly stepped around the desk.

“What would you say… If I said I could make it 5?” The man purred, leaning over him. The captain stared, raising an eyebrow as a smirk creeped it’s way onto his face.

“I think I’d ask you to prove it hunter.” Kirin stared, almost hungrily as Ridge brought his leg up to straddle the man’s seat. Licking his lips, the hunter’s hands came up to rest on the captain’s shoulders as Dave’s fingers curled around the auburn locks and tugged. Ridge _purred_.

“Don’t worry Davey, I can. I _definitely_ can.”


	2. Misty Shores

The Griffon turned slowly in the air, thrusters going up in power. Shifting forward, it began it’s decent into the atmospheres as the crew inside ran about with their own problems. Nano gave out the orders, giggling slightly as she watched through the camera in Kirin’s room.

“What are you laughing at?” Lalna asked, picking up one of his guns.

“That information is classified.” Nano said haughtily before giggling again. Lalna groaned.

“They’re going at it again are they?”

“I’m not saying anything.” The girl said smugly.

“You know it’s a bit creepy to stare.” The blonde hummed as he checked the guns for any faults.

“It’s not my fault the office is part of my network! Plus it was you who wired that up anyway so technically your the creep.” Nano shot back indignantly, frowning at him. Lalna sputtered.

“I didn’t know they’d be doing _that_!”

“Potato potahto.” Nano grinned.

“Shut up and help me check these won't you?” He changed the subject, holding up a couple advanced looking wristbands. Nano hummed.

“Ya, ya, just let me go get someone to grab Martyn first.” She said, before blipping out and re-appearing across the ship in one of the bunks. Rumpled clothing greeted her from the floor as the crew members turned at her sudden appearance. They glared at her.

“Hello boys!” She grinned at the 3 men. Both Trott and Ross groaned in unison, turning towards her. The Walrott was sat on his bunk, apparently quite annoyed at being interrupted.

“Piss off Nano.” Spiffy turned to glower at her.

“Wow, so rude. And to think I was only here to give orders!” She smirked, purple hands going to her hips. There was another moan of annoyance.

“Fuck’ do you want Bytes?” Ross asked, crossing his arms. It would have been a bit more menacing if he could actually hit her, seeing as the lycanthrope was almost 2 feet taller than the hologram woman.

“Fine, fine. Kirin needs someone to go fetch Littlewood.”

“Goddamit…” Trott growled as the others turned towards him.

“That’s your cue Troutimus!” Smiffy said smugly.

“It _is_ your turn mate.”

Trott groaned again as Nano waved casually.

“Well I’ll leave you fine gentlemen to figure yourselves out, see you!” She grinned and blipped back over to the weapon room, giggling. Ross nudged at his friend. Trott frowned, long tusk-like fangs moving slightly past his chin as his lips moved.

“Fuck you Hornby.”

The slime man snickered from the farthest bunk.

“Go deal with the hippie mate.”

“What if I don’t wanna deal with the fuckin’ hippie?”

“Shame cus your doing it anyway.” 

With a grunt, Trott pushed himself to his feet.

“Assholes” The man moved toward the door.

“Love you to” Smiff grinned as the brunet sulked out of the room.

 

Heading down the hallways, Trott passed the steel doors to the cargo bay, and towards the white ones across the hall. He ignored a clang emitting from somewhere off the hall and padded forward, letting out a small huff of annoyance at his task. He stopped in front of the white entryway, taking a deep breath to collect himself before extending his webbed hands towards a red button. 

The humidity hit him like a brick. Trott coughed, moving a stray vine to the side as he stepped into the room.

Small trees were everywhere, vines covering almost every wall-space available, sprouting from pots and covering every inch of land they could with flowers. Fruit hung everywhere, bright blues and purples swinging slightly from the movement in the air and a small amount splattering on the floor. The plants covered the ceiling as well, constricting any technology or cameras that might have been installed before Littlewood’s appearance. Trott wiped at his forehead, sighing at the mess of trunks and vines before him.

“LITTLEWOOD!” He called out. No answer. It was never that simple. The brunet resigned himself to his fate and moved into the undergrowth. He often wondered why the hell Kirin dealt with this. Sure, the man did produce free food and was an amazing survivalist but having to keep him on a leash at all times was really tiring. Plus having to deal with all these fucking _trees._

“Littlewood goddamit where in this fucking hell-bent forest are you?!” He called out again, growling as he pushed through the vines, scraping his back against a tree.

“Trott?” A voice called back from somewhere. _Thank fucking-_

“Toby! Where the fuck are you, I need to get Martyn out!” He called back, untangling his leg from a plant.

“He’s over here!” Toby’s voice called back. Trott pushed his way through more vines nearly falling on his face. He straightened up and looked at the brunet before him. Toby was scuffed, leaves and twigs stuck into his thick mop of chocolate hair. He glanced back at Trott sheepishly and continued tugging on the arm of Martyn, _the stupid git_. He was still skinny, and feral looking, staring intently at a flower and murmuring under his breath. Toby tugged half heartedly before he was swatted away.

“Go away Toby-human I’m busy.” He didn’t even glance up. Toby sighed.

“Alright Sunshine it’s time to go.” Trott was having none of it, to tired of vines to care anymore. Grabbing Martyn by the arm, he began to drag him back to the exit. Martyn yowled and Toby opened his mouth to say something before shutting it again. The brunet followed in silence, tugging half heartedly at his hoodie.

“Help! Free me human!” The blonde yowled, wiggling as he tried pleading with the cook. Trott kept his iron grip and walked forward.

“You’re just as human as your damn boyfriend now quit!” 

Toby sighed.

“We’re just going out a bit Martyn, then we’ll be back in the green okay? Maybe even get a new plant, would you like that?” He took the blonde’s other arm as he murmured softly. Trott ignored him and kept pulling. Martyn’s brow furrowed.

“More plants?”

“Yes Martyn more plants.” Toby sighed as they reached the end of the vines. The door slid open. Martyn straightened up immediately.

“I deemed this an acceptable offering! Hurry up then!” He strode forward confidently. Toby sighed again as the shorter brunet cursed under his breath, following the blonde.

Across the ship, Bytes was just finishing testing the nano watches.

“Looks like all of these are in working order.” Lalna said as a small projection of the girl appeared on the last of them. She nodded and blipped back onto the ship’s mainframe.

“What else do you think they’ll need?” Lana asked as he replaced the watch in it’s case. Nano hummed as she scrolled through her info.

“Normal hunting gear I think. Maybe some extra clamps and darts but that’s about it. Oh, tents an stuff to.” She turned back to Lalna. “Troutimus just got Martyn out of his jungle so we should get a call to deck soon.”

The blonde nodded in acknowledgment and continued adding items to the crew’s belts.

“He’s done with Ridge then?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She grinned.

“Oh my god Nano shut up!” Lana turned red as the girl cackled.

“Oh like you’re any better, I know exactly what you do in your spare time.”

“Fuck off” He rolled his eyes as she giggled.

 

Over the next 3 hours, the Griffon made it’s way through the atmosphere of Misthaven, breaking cloud level around midday. The misty air swirled as Nano changed their speed, thrusters turned up into hovermode so they could move efficiently without crashing to the forest floor. The ship began to skim over the treetops as Nano located their destination. On board, the crew had gathered in the flight deck to assess their teams.

“Trottimus, you’ll go with Martyn, Toby and Lalna. Ross and Smiff will head with Ridge as usual.” Kirin barked out the orders as Ridge smirked. The Walrott groaned loudly.

“Really?! Again?!”

Kirin pretended not to hear him as Trott scowled, stamping over to join them. Lalna just sighed and hefted the weapon belts onto 1 shoulder, beginning to distribute them among the teams.

“Group Ivy will be heading to Chaosville to investigate a new mechanic, Lalna I expect you to take hold of that. Group Silver will be acquiring new cargo and loading it to the ship. Understand?” Kirin glanced around as they nodded. Martyn continued to pick at his shirt.

“Landing in 10 minutes!” Nano appeared by Lalna, voice echoing through the ship speakers.

The crew began to equip their belts, Ridge hefting the bag of metal clamps on to one shoulder. Smiffy and Ross shared a grin when they noticed it, seeing as it must mean something exciting. Trott only huffed as Toby began to persuade Martyn into wearing a nanowatch.

The ship slowed as it approached a small clearing in the forest canopy, seeming caused by a species of constrictor vine uncommon in these parts. It soon landed, crunching a long-dead tree trunk underneath it. The crew stumbled slightly before settling, small pegs releasing from the bottom of the ship to keep it in place. There was a wire and a clunk as Nano set a wall in the flight deck to release slowly from the ship, settling on the forest floor into a ramp. The crew filed out, looking around to assess the area. The forest was big, but not so dense that they couldn’t get through it. Trott sighed in relief.

“Chaosville is in this direction.” Nano appeared on Lalna’s watch, miniature figure pointing to the right of the ship. “And the possible cargo opposite.” She gestured to the left.

“It’s about a day’s journey for both so both Trott and Ross will be taking tents.” Kirin said, pointing to 2 sacks Lalna had deposited outside the doors.Both of the men groaned before hefting the bags over their shoulders.

There was a caw from something in the woods as the two straightened up.

“Well, that’s about it, you know the rest. Use Nano if anything goes wrong. I’ll be waiting.” Kirin smiled at them before turning back into the ship, ramp lifting back up behind him.

Ross looked down at his companion.

“Well I guess I’ll be seeing you then.” He gave a small smile as Trott grunted, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. They glanced over at Smiffy but he seemed rather preoccupied with talking to Ridge.

“Bye then.” Trott said before heading over to Martyn who seemed to be stuffing samples of the long dead tree into his pack. Grabbing his arm, Toby scurried to join him as Lalna stepped into the forest.

Back inside the ship, another clang rang through the hold. And then…silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry for the delay (jeez this took forever)  
> I've been going through a lot of shows and end of the year performances but now that that's all done I should really be able to focus on this a lot.  
> Comments ad theories are always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Ava here!  
> Been going through some changes in my writing style and I think I've improved greatly from some of my past fics. Proper long chapters on this one and I'm going to try and update as regularly as I can (as much as my schedule allows it).  
> Updates and such will be announced over on my Tumblr (thebulldogartist) so if your interested check that out. Feedback greatly appreciated as always.


End file.
